thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
Plot Theories
For y'all's daily conspiration theory needs. Current Stuff JEN: "I have a couple things I suspect. Pride keeps asking people if they want him to modify their dreams. Sam first remembered Pride in a dream. I suspect those things are connected somehow. Maybe Pride needs access to people's dreams to modify their memories Pride seems legit about not wanting to hurt anyone but he's cagey as fuck about what he actually wants to do in the mortal world. my theory is he's going to do something that won't technically hurt anyone, like putting everyone to sleep so him and Sam (and maybe a select few) can be the only people and Sam won't get hurt anymore." Pride possessed a tiefling named Aziz LINA: "if he took this dude's body... what is the connection then between Sam and Larkin? is Sam just not really Nissa at all? I mentioned once Pride just picked Sam at random and led him to believe he was Nissa and Sakin in a past life... Sam's convo with amnesia Goro made me HIGHLY suspicious of that" JEN: "maybe it's tied to the knuckles and it got triggered by Pride dreaming at Larkin" COYOTE: "Either it’s just the knuckles, or Larkin is Nissa." MINK: "I can also see Sam not really being Nissa. He said he has fuzzy memories after talking with Pride. I think he might be a bit like Diva in making people similar to him" Sanguine Arc SO, ABOUT ASYA My Theory: Asya is a half-Drow. She has blonde hair and even though Izzy didn't say about her skin color, the outcome of a human/elf combination can be very versatile (and according to the wiki, there are albino Drow). Then there's the mask with the red lenses. Half-elves tend to inherit the eyes of their elven parents (dnd beyond) so the reason why Asya wears them could be to A) hide her Drow eyes and B) shield them from the sunlight. Also, I don't remember if we've seen her during daytime yet. Maybe Helena has something going with the Drow. Maybe that's where she went, into the Underdark. Then there's this line on the wiki about Vhaeraun worship among Drows: "there were true Lolth-loyalists who believed a legend that painted the Masked God of Night as a god who hid the scars that his mother inflicted him under a mask, and who lost his tongue to her. These loyalists scarred and silenced themselves, and acted as bodyguards for the very matron mothers that their faith was supposed to overthrow." A mask and no tongue. Guys. Guys. Also, anyone notice Asya acts kinda like a bodyguard to Jonn? There seems to be an ongoing theme of masks with lenses and thieves/rogues in that clergy, though there's no apparent connection to the color red, blood, blood sacrifices, or the word sanguis/sanguine.But still. Also, but that's just an idea, maybe Asya is in fact Helena's daughter. Both Helena and Asya are blonde at least. This might explain why she apparently doesn't care about going against guild orders with teleporting Jonn around all the time. Edit: 'it's not Helena's orders Asya seems to ignore but Wyn's. UPDATE: there was a thing mentioned in the Gwydion/Wyn RP that was very small but caught my eye. Wyn called Asya "my girl". Which doesn't have to mean anything but stiiiill seems oddly affectionate to me. ABOUT THE SANGUINES THO So lissen. Lissen. ''They're growing. The Red Gryphon is going out of business, yeah? Now I falsely remembered Robin and Griff being with the guild but they're not, they're with the Grimwood thieves. So Wyn said the Sanguines took over the Skyport Thieves. They could just have taken over the Grimwood thieves as well. How big is their territory already?? Remember when Coyote told us we could do stuff to slow down Diva's progress in the city? And there was an actual time frame? What it the same thing is true for the Sanguines. What if we can do stuff to slow them down and if we don't, Shit Will Hit The Fan ever more violently? Also, if Wyn isn't some guild member just taking Helena's place, it's also likely Wyn just lopped Helena's head off or locked her up some and took her place. '''NEXT THING We now know the Sanguines have a fucking teleportation circle in their guild hall they can use to get directly into the castle. (If Gwydion shares this information, we should brick it the fuck up. Have these losers teleport into a wall.) And they have safe crackers. They have the blue prints, I fucking bet. Now safe crackers. They have a safe cracking expert called Redbird, who uses magic. This all just screames "Finch", which is the reason I'm inclined to believe it's a red herring (lol, red). *Further clues: no evidence of someone breaking in was left. We all know Finch goes out of his way to fuck with people, namely Larkin. If he had been the one to break into the vault, it would have been in character for him to leave a note or a trap or something to antagonize her. *It could be argued that Finch would rather do the job and leave no clues but then again, A) I doubt he'd give much of a fuck for orders if he got the chance to flip Larkin off and B) the blueprints disappearing is already enough of a giveaway for a break in and Finch/the Sanguines must assume, them being the culprits is the first thing the Runners would suspect. ( *Also, Finch is too cocksure about his skills to doubt he'd get away with leaving some fuckery behind). *And last thing: the safe cracker is called "Redbird". Finches aren't red. But you know what is? Fucking Robins, guys. GUYS, LISTEN Izzy changed his name to "Sanguinebot." The word "sanguine" can refer to: red, blood, cheerfulness. Basically, liveliness. For some reason Tricksy wants to know everything about not only the Graverunners, but Mishka. Tricksy is dead, she's a lich, and Mishka helped kill her. PERHAPS Tricksy wants to come back to life???? And she's going to kidnap Mishka and steal all his blood in a horrifying undead ritual to resurrect herself because she blames him for her death. (OR MAYBE she wants to RESURRECT SOMEONE ELSE? God.) ALSO Tricksy appears to know where Gwydion is; she talked about sending someone to collect the information. Tricksy is capable of teleporting, which means she's significantly more powerful than Mishka. The 7th level "teleport" spell does not allow you to teleport unwilling creatures... HOWEVER the 5th level spell "Teleportation Circle" opens a portal; it doesn't directly teleport selected creatures, willing or unwilling, it just teleports anything shoved through it. So, hypothetically, if Tricksy-- OR SOMEONE ELSE, like the goddamn Crimson Thieves that Muse Roddy TOLD ABOUT THE TELEPORTATION CIRCLE IN SKYPORT -- wanted to kidnap someone from the castle, all they'd have to do is open a portal and then drag the prisoner through it. ALSO Tricksy asked for information on "anyone Mishka cares about." The thing is, Mishka is a really hard guy to catch; I mean, the dude specializes in lying, turning invisible, picking locks, and teleporting out of places. MAYBE what's actually going to happen is: Tricksy wants Mishka to work for her or complete a task for her, so she's going to kidnap someone he cares about and threaten them. (Most likely targets would be Hansel or Goro. Joan, Roddy, and Sugar are also solid possibilities, though. Hansel seems like the most likely target, given he's been temporarily NPCed and Izzy is DMing. Also it'd be super cool if we all had to rescue Hansel from Tricksy Smirnova the Banshee Pirate Queen Lich of the Northern Wastes. I mean COME ON. God.) anyway the point is... ... god I've totally forgotten what the point of this essay was supposed to be. Something, something, teleporting, Mishka, Tricksy, etc. ALARMING QUESTIONS * What the hell happened to Helena Baron??? Are we gonna find her body rotting in a wall somewhere? Is she stuck in a cell somewhere with all her fingers cut off? * Why did Jonn kill his parents? * What the fuck is the "Back Room"? * Did the Sanguines take over the Grimwood Forest thieves? * What's Finches new purpose in the guild now Jonn's partnered up with Gwydion? * Who the fuck is Gwydion supposed to kill for Wyn?? Assorted *WHAT IF Dread Jones (whose name sounds suspiciously alike to "Davy Jones") is in command of a mind-controlling, possibly eldritch, kraken and responsible for Hansel's violent blackout. *WHAT IF Jonesy and Tricksy get married to become the Lesbian Tiefling Terror Banshees of the Seas and drop into the castle to fuck some Runners up for honeymoon? *WHAT IF Mahto is the bad guy. *WHAT IF Wolfy is the bad guy. *WHAT IF Lively Fred is Goro's real father. *WHAT IF Aleksei is related to Goro?? *WHAT IF Goro is half Calishimi. *WHAT IF Renar Basha is Goro's mom. *WHAT IF Larkin is really just Melaine-sexual. *WHAT IF Mishka told the truth. Category:Official Business